


Shut Up

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, Humor, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knock knock.  Who's there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written by Amanda, Sarah Saint Ives' beautiful 20 year old daughter. This is Amanda's first slash story.

## Shut Up

by Amanda Clover

* * *

Shut up and Kiss Me  
by Amanda Clover 

"Jim?" 

"Yeah Chief?" 

"You remember what I was trying to talk to you about last night?" 

"No, Chief, I was real sleepy and I just kind of nodded off to the sound of your voice." 

"Yeah, I know, I was in the middle of saying something very important to you, and I was rudely interrupted to the sound of your annoying snore!" 

"Sorry, Chief, like I said, I was _real_ sleepy." 

"Well, maybe now I can tell you what I was trying to tell you last night." 

"Sure, Blair, talk to me." 

"Remember that one night when you had to kiss me to keep that guy from hitting on me when we were undercover?" 

"Yeah, of course I remember. What's the difference between pink and purple?" 

"What, Jim?" 

"Your grip!" 

"Huh?" 

"C,mon, get it? Your grip...get it, Chief?" 

"Um, yeah, I get it Jim, that was real funny, even though that's like...the tenth time this week I've heard that, it's still funny but you didn't answer the question that I just asked you." 

"Okay, I'm sorry. What was it again?" 

"So, the night that you had to kiss me while we were undercover..." 

"Wanta hear another one?" 

"Another what?" 

"Why do we wash bath towels if we are clean while we use them?" 

"Jim, every time I try to bring up the other night, you change the subject, why is that? You're trying to avoid this subject!" 

"No Chief, I'm not trying to avoid _any_ subject that involves you and me." 

"Well, then why are you being so evasive?" 

"I don't know, Chief, maybe it's because I would like to forget about that night." 

"Why would you want to forget about that night ,Jim?" 

"Well, because it was weird and I felt things." 

"Things? What kind of things?" 

"You know, things that I don't know how to deal with, things that I don't want to think about now, or ever. I did what I had to do in the line of duty to keep you safe. It's my job to keep you safe, Blair. I am your protector and you are my sentinal guide, we stick together, we're a team, you and me. I have to keep you safe!" 

"Yes, but what did you feel, Jim? Can we talk about this? Why don't you want to feel it again? Was it a confusing feeling? A sick feeling? Did it make you sick? Or was it a good feeling and you were afraid that feeling good from a kiss between two good friends was sinful or wrong?" 

"Knock knock." 

Sighing Blair answered, "Who's there?" 

"Hutch." 

"Hutch who?" 

"Bless you." Snorting, Jim looked at Blair and noticed the annoyed look on his face. "Ok, Chief, You really want to have a conversation about work and what we had to do on the job that night?" 

"No." 

"Well, what the hell do you want to talk about?" 

"It's not that I wanted to talk about work, Jim, I wanted to talk about you and me. Us." 

"Blair, you know how I feel about you." 

"No, I don't Jim." 

"I love your company, love our friendship, love what we have going here. We have something really special, Blair." 

Interrupting, Blair said, "Knock knock?" 

"Who's there, Blair?" Jim was grinning. 

"Olive." 

"Olive who?" 

"Olive you!" Smiling softly at Jim, Blair translated. "I Love You, Jim!" 

Staring in awe, Jim replies breathlessly "You _love_ me?" 

"Yes, Jim, you know I love you, always have." 

"Whew, well, that's a relief." 

"A relief? What do you mean Jim?" 

"Well, since that kiss the other night, I have thought about nothing _but_ kissing you...and what it would be like to kiss you again except _not_ for work but for my own personal pleasure." 

"Well, here I am Jim, standing in front of you, trying to pour my heart out to you. I just told you I love you, I am open and vulnerable right now for you to do as you please with me. And what are you doing? You're standing here gawking at me in utter disbelief that we share the same feelings." 

"What should we do Chief?" 

"Jim, shut up, and kiss me. NOW!" Jim pulled Blair close, feeling the body heat from the smaller man, wrapping his arms around him and giving him the warmest embrace that he had ever felt. Softly looking into Jim's blue eyes, Blair pulled even closer for a soft kiss. Starting out small and sweet, then Blair opened Jim's mouth with his, kissing deep and passionately. They completely lost themselves in the amazing kiss. When they came up for air, they were both in total awe. Blair moved in for another kiss and Jim said "Chief, we need to do this more often!" 

"Jim, like I said before, just shut up and kiss me." Blair said with another kiss. 

* * *

End

 


End file.
